A Best Friend's Love
by DMV
Summary: What happens when Hermione has a tragedy and Harry is there to comfort her? What happens when they both find out that they have feelings for eachother? What happens when Ron finds out what they have been doing and gets really mad? A little angst, nothing


(A/N) Well! I just remembered/rediscovered that I wrote this...three years ago. I know, it's not very good, hard to follow, and...yeah. I don't think I'll be continuing the story, however, because I kind of forgot where I was going during the three years that I left it. Plus, I've gotten two new computers since then, so I lost whatever there was of the next chapter. Sorry! I will clean up the formatting, though. Don't hate, I was thirteen when I wrote this!

* * *

A Gryffindor boy in his six year, with untamable jet-black hair and bright, emerald eyes laid on his bed, sulking.

"Who the fuck do they think they are, leaving me to suffer like that?" Harry thought to himself, thoroughly pissed off. "I mean, its not my fault that my homework wasn't done, that stupid git Snape gave me a detention for nothing on the same night that we get loads of homework! Now I have detentions with _two_ more teachers for not completing my homework! Why couldn't Hermione just let me copy...?" Harry thought, thinking of Hermione now. Damn, she was sexy now. The summer after fifth year had matured her. Really matured her. Now she had boobs and curves and...was just...voluptuous.

"What the fuck," Harry thought, getting a little horny, "Now I got the hots for Hermione?"

"No you don't." Said the reasonable voice in Harry's head, "You can't, she's your best friend so you can't like her as a squeeze...you just...can't. Its...no."

"But," Noted the other, more unreasonable voice in Harry's head, the one that he was rather fond of, "She is damn sexy. And being your best friend could be a good thing."

"You imbecile!" The 'good' voice spat, "When it ends, what do you think Harry is gonna lose? Huh? A girlfriend and a best friend!"

"But, Harry will get to have passionate sex with her first..." The 'naughty' voice whispered in an erotic way, making Harry smirk. "Plus, what do you mean by 'When it ends', shouldn't you be saying _if_ it ends?"

"You really are the retarded voice, aren't you?" Retorted the 'good' voice, "People never end up with their high school sweethearts. That only happens in fairy tales and chick flicks'

"Well, Harry's life certainly isn't a chick flick..." The 'bad' voice paused, "Well, at least I don't think that Harry is a fruitcake...'"The voice chuckled, "Anyways, my point is that Harry's life is dramatic enough to be a Fairy Tale." The voice chuckled again before Harry cut them both off.

"Just shut up, both of you!" Harry blurted out loud.

"Harry?" Asked a flaming haired boy that had just stepped into the dorm, "Harry? Who were you talking to?"

"Not my friends, obviously." Harry bitterly said.

"Harry, that's why me and Herms left dinner early...we came to apologize...for being...uh...what did Herms say...um...inconsiderate, yeah that's right, for being inconsiderate of your feelings..." Ron said, stumbling over his words and racking his memory to remember what Hermione said five minutes earlier.

Harry smiled. That was something 'Mione would say. 'What the fuck? I'm calling her 'Mione now? A nickname?' Harry thought to himself, smile still bestowed upon his face.

Ron, looking hopeful, asked, "So, we cool then Harry?"

Harry, mentally debating his answer, asked, "Why didn't 'Mione just come up and tell me this? I mean, its not like she's ever been shy...and I don't have anything she's never seen before..." Harry's smile turned into a grin when he remembered the time 'Mione barged in on him in the shower to make him do his homework

---Flashback.---

_"Harry!" Hermione had screamed, "You have to do your homework, now! You are gonna fail everything! And I'm not letting you copy mine anymore!"_

_Harry, doing his best to cover himself up, turned to her and yelled back, "Herione! This is a guys shower! Get out!"  
_

_"NO HARRY! YOU NEED TO DO YOUR HOMEWORK NOW!" And with that, Hermione the Bold slapped Harry's hand away and grabbed...his...erm...package rather hard and led him down to the common room in his birthday suit. _

_"OWW! Hermione! I'm naked and the common room is packed!" Harry said blushing at all the eyes and giggles that followed him as Hermione paraded through the common room, heading for their favorite armchairs by the fire.  
_

_"Too fucking bad, Harry! You should've done your homework!" She heatedly said while pushing Harry into the armchair. "And I'm not letting go until everything is done." She whispered, giving his 'buddy' a painful squeeze. "And I mean everything."  
So, Harry sat there, naked, Hermione holding his mini-me and giving it tugs and squeezes every now and then, just to make sure that he stayed on track. Harry was finally spared his social life when Ron walked into the common room, looking at the two and thinking wrong things._

_"Get a room, you two!" He said jokingly, tossing Harry some freshly laundered robes he had just picked up. _

_"Holy shit, thank you so much Ron...you saved me." Harry said breathlessly. Hermione, however, scowled at Ron and grabbed Harry's genitals through his robes. "I'm still not letting go." She said defiantly.  
_

_"Why not?" Harry whined.  
_

_"A little incentive...and because..." Her voice trailed off.  
_

_"Because why, Hermione?" Harry asked, grinning.  
_

_"Shut up and finish your homework you egotistic maniac." She demanded, giving his privates an agonizing squeeze, making him wince with pain and continue his Herbolody essay.  
_

* * *

"Harry, come back to reality and answer my question!" Ron commanded jokingly. 

"Wha-? Oh...yeah, we're cool." Harry told his best friend.

"Thanks man." Ron sighed, giving Harry a brotherly clap on the back.

"Sure, just help me next time I get a detention for nothing..."

"Can do, buddy, can do." With that, they walked down to the common room, planning on meeting Hermione there. "Harry, by the way, what were you thinking about before I dragged your sorry-arse back to reality?" Ron questioned, motioning to Harry's crotch. There had been a bulge there moments before.

"Uh..." Harry said, trying to avoid the topic. "Where's 'Mione?"

"I dunno...probably in the library. She always has something to look up or read or study or-"

"Okay Ron, I get it. You can stop now." Harry said sternly. "I'm gonna go find her, she usually tells at least one of us before she disappears."

"Harry, what the fuck. She's fine..." Said the red head, vainly trying to stop his friend from leaving.

* * *

(A/N) Yeah, so, um...I can tell that I was thirteen when I wrote this. Just...notice all of the "What-The-Fuck"s and all that good stuff. But, anyway, it should be a little easier to read now, so, if anybody still finds interest in this story, have fun. 


End file.
